Narnia: Stolen Moments Of The Golden Age
by Spooky Melissa
Summary: Short one shots of the golden age. warning: Ed/Lu and P/S pairing in Hiatus!
1. The Ball

Disclaimer: none of the characters or places are mine only the weird plot lines to where this story is heading!

NARNIA: Stolen Moments Of The Golden Age

Rating: pg13

Pairing: Peter/Susan

Summary: After the coronation. A ball is held to introduce the kings and Queens of old. But what happens when Narnian males seem interested in the high Queen Susan. What's a protective older brother to do? Find out!

Chapter 1: The Ball

Peter was in a foul mood and no it wasn't because of the events that day. It had been a great day, defeating The White Witch, being named High King by Aslan himself and having a ball for their honor. What was there to be angry about you say? Well HIS sister was dancing with a young male she had been avoiding since the beginning of the ball.

You see he had been following her since he had seen her at the beginning of the ball and Susan did what she always did she ignored him and he seem to like that since he hadn't given up and to good results might Peter add much to his annoyance she had given in. What there wasn't anything wrong with him being a protective older brother right? Even if it meant protecting her from all the males of the world here or in their world!

Peter fists tighten when he saw Susan giggle at something her stalker had said to her. He was sitting next to Edmund who was talking about something he wasn't sure of since he had stopped paying attention to him when he saw Susan walking to the dance floor with her stalker and started to dance a slow song. Poor Edmund not noticing that Peter was ignoring his babbling about his solid gold chess game he had found in his room earlier that day in favor of looking/glaring at Susan and her dance partner. That is until Peter stood up suddenly and walked/ marched up Susan and her dance partner. Edmund blinked as he heard giggling next to him. He turned and looked at Lucy as she tried to hide her giggles with her hand. "What's so funny?" Edmund asked her. Lucy shook her head saying nothing as he sighed. He turned back to look at Peter.

There! He saw it! The little wanker had actually dared to grope The High Queen! In front of him no less! Peter seeing it stood up making Edmund stop talking and surprising Lucy as he left the high table they where sitting at facing the dance floor and their people to break either the dancing pair or his ( the little wanker's) neck which ever would make him a very happy king.

As he drew next to them he mistook Susan relieved sigh to one of annoyance when she saw him but he stilled cut in smiling. Peter took her hand and putting the other on her waist a new slow song started to play she placed her right hand below his bicep and the other on top of his shoulder as they started to move to the rhythm of the song. " I thought you would never come! That pig!" she huffed as he looked down at her to see her better seeing she was avoiding his eyes he smiled. For the rest of the ball he didn't leave her side.


	2. Terror In The Night

Disclaimer: none of the characters or places are mine only the weird plot lines to where this story is heading!

NARNIA: Stolen Moments Of The Golden Age

Rating: pg13

Pairing: Edmund/Lucy

Summary: As the Pevensie siblings return from a peace treaty meeting Peter thought it would be a good idea to tell ghost stories around the camp fire to keep up the family tradition but it seems that Lucy doesn't seem to like it much.

Chapter 2: Terror In The Night!

"As she walked closer and closer to the forbidden room. The sealed door seemed to call her "Sarah, Saraaah!"." Peter lowered his voice to make it more creepy seeing as he had his audience wrapped in the story well Susan and Edmund seem to enjoy it, Lucy cowered behind Susan. Lucy wanted the story to end already the fire was making shadows play ghost and it also casted an eerie light on Peter as he continued the scary story. "In Sarah's tranced state she heard the scratchy voice as an angelica song as she turned the knob to the door. Creaking slowly as the dark door opened a clawed hand reached out to grab her…" Lucy yelled shooting up from her seat that was in between of Susan and Edmund as aloud crack came from the fire as if it had been perfectly timed Peter thought.

Susan sighted "I think it's time for bed guys." getting up and stretching her back as she walked to where the bed rolls where.

"Yeah that's a good idea Susan! Goodnight Peter, Susan, and Ed." Lucy said quickly as she ducked head hiding her tears of fright.

"Right. Goodnight." Peter said getting up walking over to where his bed roll lay next to Susan a little too close.

Lucy was walking down a dark and scary hallway from what looked like an abandoned house the walls and the floors where dusty. The wall paper ripped and yet it didn't seem to matter to her as she headed straight down the hallway it seem that the moonlight shined down to a dark wooden door. "Lucccyy…" it called her name. She couldn't seem to stop moving towards the door even as scared as she was "Lucccyy…" came a female voice from behind the door she noticed as she drew closer.

Lucy's right hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as she reached to open the door. "Let me out my dear." Lucy heard her say as she turned the knob opening the door only to find Edmund's dead body lying on the floor as the White Witch laughed. Lucy sat up abruptly panting, a wild look in her eyes as she scanned all around her taking in the forest trees and the camp fire, then to Susan's peaceful face then to Peter's smirking one until it land on Edmunds head. She got up and walked over to where he was sleeping and laid down right next him.

Edmund woke feeling something nice and warm lying in his arms making him smile as he snuggled up to it. Drifting off to dreamland and making U-turn crash landing back reality, he looked down into his arms he saw Lucy snuggling up to him smiling, she opened her eyes and looked at him "I had a nightmare…" she whispered up to him feeling him nod she continued "The White Witch had killed you and I saw the you just dead while she laughed." by now she had tears in her eyes seeing this he sighed and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "I'm still here and Aslan forbid that if she does come back I'll protect you. Now go back to sleep, I'm still sleepy from the long day." she wiped her tears smiling as she nodded snuggling closer to him as she fell sleep feeling safe and protected in his arms.

Omake

The next morning Peter being the first up saw the cute sight of Edmund and Lucy cuddled up together and Edmund having a big drool spot right where Lucy's mouth was.


	3. Starry Sky

NARNIA: Stolen Moments Of The Golden Age

Rating: pg13

Pairing: Edmund/Lucy

Summary: In the night great romances where written and told. Or so says the romantics anyways.

Chapter 3: Starry Sky

Edmund breathed deeply in comfort as he stared up into the starry night sky. In England you couldn't really see the stars or the moon so he felt really lucky to be able to see them from up in the tower. He heard soft foot steps coming from behind him, as he felt a warm body sit next to him. "Hey what are you doing up here alone?" Lucy asked him as a soft breeze blew.

"I can ask you the same question. You should be bed by now you know." he said without turning to look at her, she frowned and pouted crossing her arms "Well I couldn't sleep! I was looking for Susan or Peter to tell me a story but strangely enough I couldn't find them, I was looking for an hour! …So what _ARE_ you doing here?" she asked again looking at the right side of his face. Edmund sighed turning to finally look at her "I was looking at the stars." hearing that she blinked then turned to look up, eyes widening in amazement as the stars covered the sky making it look like dozens of diamonds. Her lips parted in awe at the full moon lighting the ocean making glitter, it truly was a beautiful sight to see.

Edmund looked at her and smiled sure the scenery was beautiful but not like her, the moon casted a glowing light on her pale skin making her much more unearthly. He frown at the thought, he shouldn't be thinking like that! By the lion she was his little sister!

Lucy shifted her eyes back to him when he shook his head. She frowned a little and asked "Is something wrong? Or are you tired?" he stopped sighing as he looked up to the sky again ignoring her wishing that she would go away taking his thoughts of her as well. Lucy's frown deepened seeing as he was ignoring. Wondering what went wrong. A cold breeze blew passed her making her shiver in her thin long white nightgown, she wrapped her arms around her trying to warm herself up and getting closer to Edmund for warmth. He noticed her small shivering form getting closer to him, why on earth would she wear something thin when it was cold out at night? "Because it's my favorite nightgown plus it makes me look like a doll." he blinked had he said that out loud? Seeing him blink she thought that he was thinking she was vain she clarified "Well that's what Susan says anyway." Not bothering to clear the confusion he nodded. She looked up to him getting closer to his warm body she asked "Can you tell me a story?" seeing that he couldn't tell her no when she gave the puppy dog eyes he caved in sighing. Lucy smiled happily and snuggled up to his right side waiting for the story to start.

Edmund trying to think of a story to tell Lucy remembered a story their mother had told him once of the moon and the sun he smile "Once upon a time where the moon was a beautiful and graceful Lady with long flowing silver hair and with matching eyes named Luna met a fierce warrior named Sol who had golden hair and golden brown eyes, it was said to be love at first sight but it wasn't Sol was too short-tempered and Luna was too impassive for to be love at first sight. In reality Sol and Luna met because of two of their friends. You see their friends where in love but where too cowardly to see each other in person so they both send their best friends to meet them in their stead…" "How did the two friends fall in love then?" Lucy asked "I don't know. Maybe through letters? Now can I continue?" he asked making her nod "When they met Sol thought of her to be beautiful and she thought of him to be handsome. As they got to know each other better sol thought her to be annoying with her short sometimes two lettered word answers and she though him too egoistical with word of self praise. As days went by Sol and Luna seem to see each other more. Sol saw Luna not be impassive but lonely and Luna saw a gentle soul in him. As time went by the two fell in love with each other not knowing that their families wouldn't let them be together for they where enemies. When they found out they planed to elope together and starting a new life…" Edmund stopped looking down to find Lucy sound asleep snuggled up to him lying her head in his shoulder sighing one last time he chuckled grabbing her into his arms getting up lifting her bride style and heading down the stairs turning a few hallways until he found the one leading to her room. Shifting her so he could opened the door ,

he placed her on the bed. As he tried to straiten up and finding he couldn't seeing that at some point Lucy had grabbed onto his shirt in a death grip. No matter how much he tried he couldn't lessen her strong grip, so not thinking of another way he climb onto the bed next to her. She snuggled up to him , he smiled and fell asleep.

"So how did the story end?" Lucy asked Edmund the next day while they waited for their tutor to show up. "Oh that! Well they ran away but their families found them but not before an evil witch who was sick and tired of there childish fighting cursed Sol and Luna to never be together again. Sol became the sun and Luna became the moon and only when an eclipes comes can they be together." Edmund finished the story and found Lucy crying so he frowned "what's the matter?" she sniffed "It's just so sad that they spend so much time alone." she said as more tears came " Well the clouds and the stars are their children so they're never really alone." he comforted her and seeing that she smiled it worked. Peter Sighed hearing that old story and Susan giggled remembering when Peter told her that same story.

Omake

"Hey now that I remember where you guys last night?" Lucy asked at dinner that night. Susan and Peter stopped eating looking at each other " Well I was tending to my horse." Peter answered "And I was practicing my bow and arrows." Susan finished. "But I went there and I didn't…" " oh look at the time I need to finish studying!" Susan cut Lucy off standing up and rushing off to the double doors of the dining room.


	4. By The Seaside Of Memories

NARNIA: Stolen Moments Of The Golden Age

Rating: pg13

Pairing: Peter/Susan

Summary: Susan fed up at not being able to see or talk to them decides to have a seaside picnic.

Chapter 4: By The Seaside of memories

"Hurry up Peter!" Susan yelled over her shoulder seeing as Peter seemed to be dragging behind. Lucy who was standing next to her ran back to pull Peter towards the rest of them faster. "I shouldn't be here I still have a whole lot to do before I can take a break!" He said sighing "oh pish posh! It can wait, it isn't going no where. Now hurry up or you won't eat any dessert, it's your favorite." Susan said getting his attention.

It had been a whole month since they had arrived in Narnia and a whole month since the four Pevensie siblings had spend any time together. Not that they didn't want too but because of all the new responsibility they couldn't, the only they got to see each other was breakfast and Dinner. Lunch was taken in whichever room they where in at the time too busy with different jobs.

So Susan having had enough decided to have a family picnic by the seaside to which Peter who had become a workaholic was against it or that was until dessert was mentioned. Susan giggled at the thought of Peter's change of expression at the thought of eating her white chocolate cake again. As everybody finished helping to set up the picnic on the soft sand , Edmund and Lucy raced to the ocean waves closely followed by Peter. Susan deciding not to get wet just yet sat down resting her back against the palm tree in the shade. As she watched them play she remembered the one time their parents had taken them to the beach, it had been before Lucy had been born it had been the first and last time they had gone. Tears started to spring down her eyes, in truth it wasn't that they rarely saw each other well that too but she missed her parents.

Peter looked up from splashing Edmund to look at Susan who looked so miserable that not even being under the shade could hide that from him. "Hey I'm heading back to the shore. You can continue to play if you want too." He said to them seeing as they didn't want to head back they continued to do so.

Peter saw that she was in such deep thoughts that she didn't noticed him walking up to her until he plopped down next to her.

"Oh hey are you tired already?" she asked smiling while looking at him in all of his soaking wet glory. He frowned shaking his head in a quick no as he noticed the tear stains "What where you thinking about before I came?" Peter asked her wanting to know what was making her upset. Susan shook her head no not wanting to tell him but seeing as he frown deepened she sighed "It's just that I miss our parents." she sniffed trying to wipe away the fresh new tears that wanted to be released and some that had escaped. With her eyes teary and her nose turning red Peter didn't think he had ever seen such a beautiful girl then at this moment. His face having been relaxed at the thoughts frowned again because of the said thoughts. Peter turned and reached out to her pulling her tightly against him hugging her. " It's okay to cry right now." Susan buried her face into his shirt and cried hard not knowing if they would ever be able to see their parents again made her sad but also guilt for wanting to leave here that felt now like their home . "And it's okay to miss them because it will always be our home but so is Narnia now." She nodded her head that was still buried on his chest. Peter stopped his petting of her soft silky hair disappointed when she lifted her head to look at him. "Um…Peter can you let go…your kind of wetting me." blushing he noticed that indeed he was still holding her tightly against him, he quickly let go and turned his back to her hiding his blush and lucky or unlucky for her hiding her blush from his view as well. That was until she started laughing feeling like a great deal of worry and guilt being lifted from her that she had been carrying around the last few days that she started to laugh.

Peter wanting to know why she was laughing turned to look at her only to see her smiling at him. Standing up "Come on lets go play!" she said to him while running towards the crashing waves where Edmund and Lucy still played.

Later that day while they sat eating the packed lunch Susan made, Peter started telling them of the first time they had gone to the ocean back in England. Edmund frown "I don't seem to remember going to the beach." he said "Well you were only one year old at the time." Peter answered. As they headed back to Cair Paravel Peter grabbed Susan's hand seeing as the two youngest ran ahead of them making Susan smile and lean in closer to him walking hand in hand as the sun set behind them.

Omake

Susan stopped walking making Peter stop and turn to look at her wide eyes. A hand came to cover up the gasp that came from her mouth, getting worried Peter asked " what's wrong?" Susan looked up at him then back at small blur of Edmund's back nearing the gates of Cair Paravel. "I just remembered something else that happened on that trip. We almost drowned Edmund!" she exclaimed now it was Peter's turn to widen his eyes remembering. He had convinced young little Susan to leave baby Edmund's side and to play with him. He had been jealous at the time seeing as Susan only cared about Edmund that when he had succeeded they didn't notice that he had followed them to the ocean. "I guess that's why he doesn't remember. We almost killed him!" Susan said glaring at him making him smile weakly "Well we almost killed Lucy too remember? We wanted to hold her but mother said no so we waited until she had left to pick her up and we dropped her." He said making her drop her head in shame "we're bad big siblings." he nodded.


	5. Denial is to Escape!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I had to rewrite it from the original one! So here's chapter 5! Plus it is also the beginning of the troll war arc!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ( only the training soldier) just the (weird) plot of this story!

NARNIA: Stolen Moments Of The Golden Age

Rating: pg13

Pairing: Peter/Susan

Summary: Peter shouldn't be having those thoughts about his sister. So the only natural thing to do is…well to run away?

Chapter 5 Denial Is Too Escape

Lucy yawned lifting her hand to cover her mouth. It had been a long day of sitting, reading and writing, sure her office was very cute but that didn't mean she wanted to live there! Heading out of her office to go up to her chamber for a small nap seemed to be in order.

"Oh! How could you!"

Lucy blinked at the female voice shouting

"You can't be serious! I mean shouldn't you be busy with all that stuff you do." a male scoffed, Lucy winced knowing that wasn't the best way to speak to Susan. Edmund ruffled his hair tiredly, some of Lucy's report had been send to him by accident so he had to give them to her. Not seeing that Lucy was standing in front of him staring at their older siblings fighting at the end of the stair case he walked straight into her causing her to fall and him to send the papers in his hand flying. "Ow!" startled he looked at her instead of helping her up. Lucy gave him a dead pan look "Are you going to help me up or should I just help myself?" she asked him dryly, Blushing at his slow response he scrambled quickly to his feet and held out his hand to her. Lucy taking his hand giggled at his awkwardness, once up she dusted off her dress before turning her attention back to the bickering couple.

"Why can't I go?" Susan asked annoyed evident in her voice

"Because you don't know him and second I say so. End of discussion." Peter said firmly crossing his arms in front of him turning away from her so he didn't see when she lifted her hand to slap him hard on his right cheek. Susan narrowed her eyes at him in anger "You can't tell me what to do with my life because it is MY life! Not yours so if I decide that a guy is hot or sexy and I want to go out with him then I will bloody do what I want!" she said to him in a low deadly voice that shocked him, causing Lucy and Edmund to drop their jaws, Susan never used that voice, Lucy wasn't even aware that she even had that tone in her!

Susan walked away from him climbing up the stairs brushing past Lucy and Edmund not even paying attention to either one of them too angry at Peter.

At Dinner that night it was the most quiet time between them all. Susan still fuming refused to look at Peter let alone speak to him, Peter tried to start a conversation but well…it didn't go as plan.

Peter cleared his throat causing a nervous Lucy to stop fidgeting in her chair and Edmund to stop playing with his food to look up at him. Once he knew he had their attention minus Susan's who was still eating as if she didn't hear him at all.

"So how was your day?" he asked but was greeted with silence not because both Edmund or Lucy were angry with him but they just didn't have anything to say. "Well since you so kindly asked I had a good day." Peter said dryly narrowing his eyes in annoyance at the silent table but it seemed turned to his favor since he heard Susan let out a quiet snort which was very unlike her. Nothing he said or asked broke the tension around them so he gave up.

Peter sat in his office chair later that night shifting through the many reports and papers on his desk trying to read one but found that he couldn't, sighing he put the report back on the desk giving up for a moment. He rested his back against his chair. How could she just say that to him? Where was Susan from when they where small children (and the only ones)? He missed that Susan, the one that would follow him around and depended on him to face all the scary things she would think up. Peter smiled then frown when the memory of that stupid boy flirting with his Susan…

Peter stretched his back by lifting his arms above his head having just come back from sparring, sadly not with Edmund but a new soldier since Edmund was busy with other things at the moment.

"Will you go out with me on a date?" Peter jolted to a stop smirking when he recognized the male voice, it was the soldier from the sparring match. Wondering who he was asking he inched closer, he peaked over the wall that was covering them. The smirk that played on his lips dropped when he realized that the girl his soldier was talking up was none-other then HIS Susan! Peter growled angrily, forget privacy! No male would ever get private time with Susan while he was around! Of that he was bloody sure!

"I would…" Susan was cut off by Peter "No she is too busy to spend time with you. Now please do try and concentrate on your battle sword then on your other one." Susan blushed both from the statement and of anger but instead of frowning she smiled at him sweetly clasping both of her hands together over her chest "I would _LOVE_ to go on a date with you!" she said . Peter growled low in his throat moving to decline the date but Susan elbowed him on his side causing him to grunt in pain. Susan turned to look at Peter smirking at him happy, she flipped her hair from her shoulder to her back before walking away from both of them.

Peter chased her down after snapping out of his shock. "What do you mean '_LOVE_ to go out' ?" he demanded but it fell on deaf ears seeing as Susan just kept walking ignoring him…

What if she really liked the guy? Widening his eyes in fear then frowned what was he so scared of? Why did his heart clench at the very thought of Susan gazing up adornling to some unknown man? At the moment when he started shaking his head to try and get rid of those thoughts was when he knew something was wrong with him! Peter plopped down onto his chair sighing in defeat ( he had stood up sometime when he was remembering) he needed to do something to take his mind off the Susan problem! He looked around, stopping when his gaze spotted a parchment letter he hadn't seen before laying on his desktop but the parchment itself wasn't what caught his attention, it was what was written in bold letters. He reached for it quickly then bringing it up to his face before reading it carefully twice to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Peter lowered it, a grim expression set on his face. It seemed that Narnia was going to war! He jotted down a quick note then another before standing up and heading towards his door.

When morning came the fog was thick but that didn't seem to stop two travelers riding their horses.

"You could have at least let me have a spot of breakfast before we had headed out." Edmund grumbled irritated to Peter who looked half dead having not slept a wink the night before feeling guilty (amongst other things) for not telling Susan and Lucy that they were going to battle the trolls and goblins.

Omake

Susan walked to Peter's office to see a note taped on the locked door saying:

_Gone off to fight the Trolls and Goblins! Be back in time. _

_High King Peter_

"What the hell? Just because I slapped him?" Susan asked to thin air. Over few hallways away Lucy going to wake Edmund up also found a note taped to the door saying:

_Off to fight…I forgot what. I'll ask Peter again later. Was it dragons? Oh well! _

_King Edmund. _

_P.s. Lucy don't talk to any lizards they want your cheese! _

Lucy not getting the last part re-read it over three times before saying the same thing that Susan had said "What the hell?"


	6. Trolls, Time and Worry

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Narnia. Only the weird plot this is heading.

A/N: If you have any requests of a theme that you will like to see please let me know. And thanks to Don-Jam for reviewing! ^ ^

NARNIA: Stolen Moments Of The Golden Age

Rating: pg13

Pairing: Edmund/Lucy

Summary: Nine months have pass since that day. Trolls will be trolls and boys will be boys like girls will be pissed at stupid boys. And trolls?

Chapter 6 Trolls, Time And War

Susan's desk was covered with so many towering piles of papers that when Lucy entered to talk to her was surprised to find that Susan was actually in there sleeping soundly. But sadly that surprise went away after a week had passed since Edmund and Peter had left and this had become Susan's daily ritual. Lucy try as she might she couldn't get her out of the stuffy room and play with her! And the worst part was that Susan didn't trust her enough to get care of Edmund's work! She took care of Peter's, Edmund's and her own work. It kind of amazed her that Susan could do all of that work and still live to see another day!

The more Lucy pondered about Susan's rather abrupt change of character the more the pieces fell into place. No matter how many letters they send to them they didn't get any replies back, Susan must've been so worried that she channeled all that worriment into her work (and Peter's and Edmund's).

Nine months had passed and still no word from them! Lucy sighed crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance at being ignored by the three of them! She spin on her office chair to look out the window -or more like glare at it- it was such a beautiful day to spend all day indoors. At that thought Lucy stood up smiling getting ready for a long relaxing stroll through the woods that had been calling her name all day.

The woods and generally all the plant life around Cair Paravel seemed so vibrant after the thunderstorm last night that it was nearly impossible not to go frolicking through the woods!

Lucy skipped through the woods forgetting for just that moment of all the troubles in her life not noticing that someone was behind her until her mouth was covered to keep her from screaming then knocking her out cold.

Edmund listened to Peter's plan for a different course of attack that they both had come up with during the night before. Explaining it to the leaders of each troop. Fenris the wolf rushed in panting disrupting the meeting, Peter straighten himself from the position he was in leaning over the map with the plans for the battle and Edmund stood straighter next to him frowning at the wolf.

"What brings you here?" Peter asked slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Your Majesties, I come to bring terrible news." he said mournfully looking to the ground not being able to bring his gaze to meet theirs

"Well what is it?" Peter asked wanting to know what was the news to fix it rather quickly and get back to the things at hand. It wasn't that Peter was a bad High King but rather that everybody was at edge recently seeing as the neither the Goblins nor the Trolls had made any moves of attack.

"They, the trolls had taken captive Our Queen!" Edmund felt fear start slipping in and grabbing a hold of his heart squeezing it tightly as well as to Peter.

"WHAT?" they both yelled.

"See one of servant's children had seen an ugly medium troll drag one of the queens off but wasn't sure who since they had her over the troll's shoulder unconscious." Fenris explained nervously. "I'll go rescue Lucy or Susan." Edmund announced firmly causing Peter to frown. Opening his mouth to protest Edmund shook his head "We both know that you are needed here more incase something were to happen And we can't bloody well leave her there to fend for herself." he added jokingly and yet it didn't seem like it since his expression was that of a fierce one "I'll go, save her and come back with enough time to listen you drabble on about the plan okay?" he asked him smiling when he noticed the glare Peter was sporting. Sighing Peter dropped his glare and nodded "I'll set up a team to go with you." he finally said defeated. Edmund gave a quick nod before heading to his tent to prepare for departure.

Lucy having woken up from her "nap" tried to groan and hold her head to stop the headache from coming but found that she couldn't. Blinking quickly three times she tried to move her hand again only to find out that they tied her up with strong rough rope and her mouth covered with a dirty gag by what she could taste sadly. This was the last time she was going to the woods like little red riding hood! She should have known what would have happened to her when she decided to wear her red cape! She rolled her eyes at the statement deciding that she wanted to know where she was she started to look around. What she found wasn't what she had expected she was in a dirty dungeon room and to add to her luck it was getting dark already that or the thunderstorm found her again. Lucy's eyes widen when her cell door opened revealing…

Edmund climbed up the high wall with the help of the steel arrows that a one of the dwarf had shot making it easier on him. Checking to see if it was clear to enter, he carefully climb over the edge and dropped on one of the guards standing behind the entrance then he waved his hand signaling that the coast was clear.

Edmund quickly entered the shadows when he saw two of the troll guards walking pass him when he heard them say "Do you think it was wise to send THEM to the Narnian Queen? I mean they can kill her, she isn't very strong to being with she is the youngest of all of them." the troll on the right said to the other troll who laughed " oh who cares what or who she is! I just wanted to hear her scream in pain! But damn those dungeon walls are thick so they won't bother the king who lives next to it" said the second troll before he saw Edmund who appeared from the shadows to stand in front of him cracking his knuckles "Are you going to tell me where the bloody dungeons are the nice way or the hard way?" he asked smirking evilly.

When Edmund finally found the dungeon cell that she was being kept it was too late, Lucy was curled up into a ball shaking and crying saying " Stop! It hurts! Please Stop!". Edmund growled in anger as he cut the lock open with his sword and stalked over to her "Lu who did this to you?" he asked in a low calm voice that sounded more scary then the trolls she thought as she looked up to meet his face looking darkly at her in anger. "Ed!" she yelled throwing her arms around his neck to hug and snuggle up against him having had her bonds removed earlier before "You came to save me!" she said happily while rubbing her face against his chest. He held her close to him happy to have her back in his arms save and sound, when he accidentally caught the scent of her bathing oils was when he realized how long it truly had been since he last seen her or heard her voice. He tightened his hold on her not wanting to let her go just yet, letting the world fade for just that moment. Lucy breathed in relief feeling protected and happy that Edmund was there, trying to stop her blushing that had risen when she notice that he was smelling her she buried her face deeper into his chest letting his warmth seep into her, warming her up from the cold air from the dungeons.

"Um…Your Majesties we need to move before they raise the alarm." interrupted a female wolf making Edmund and Lucy jump apart blushing even more and started to compose themselves, nodding quickly making their way back to base camp.

That night Lucy was sharing a tent with a few other females at the camp sight. Finding it hard to fall asleep and having given it up an hour later she slipped out of the tent wanting to sit next to the bond fire in the middle of the tents to warm them up a bit. Lucy stopped in her tracks when she saw Edmund's tent glowing with the soft light of his lamp. Ever since they had arrived at the base camp he hadn't left her side and when he did it wasn't for long only when it was absolutely necessary, both him and Peter fussed over her (Well mostly Edmund since he wouldn't be too far from her getting her anything she need and that left Peter without many things to do for her) that brought a smile to her lips, changing her direction to go to him.

"Hey. I …um… couldn't sleep. So can I come in?" Lucy asked him from the entrance after seeing him sitting on one of chairs close to the oil lamp reading a black leather bound book making him snap his head up to look at her in surprise. Closing the book he nodded looking worried , he walked over to her while she sat on his bed sitting down next her "Do you want to talk about what happened in there?" he asked really wanting to know what had happened to her, not even Peter could get her to tell them after Edmund had told him about it. Lucy shook her head saying no to him then turning to glare at him remembering what had caused her to go out into the woods in the first place " what I want to know is why haven't you nor Peter send a letter back to us! It's been NINE MONTHS since you guys left only leaving a really stupid note! Which by the way made no sense at all!" Edmund gulped nervously Trolls he could handle, an angry Lucy not so much! "Do you know that Susan is so depressed and worried that she buries herself in work!" she continued long into the night hounding his and Peter's stupidity then she took his bed by falling asleep in it too drained from scolding him. Edmund looked down at her peaceful sleeping face making him smile before getting up to sleep in Peter's tent but stopped he turned his head to look at her again, a small smirk forming on his lips. He turned completely to her and walked to the other side of the bed before slipping in, laying next her he pulled her into his arms. What? It was his bed after all it was only fair that he should sleep in it too!

TBC…

Omake

Lucy's eyes widen when her cell door opened revealing…such cute little bunnies "Hey are you the Evil queen that came to eat us?" one of the bunnies asked her. Okay they where cute TALKING little bunnies she thought as she shook her no they stopped shaking in fear and then processed to play and tickle her after biting off the bonds until they left her curled up into a ball shaking and crying telling them to stop and that it hurts not realizing that they had left and Edmund had come in that is until he demand to know who had done that to her.

How to tell him that evil cute little bunnies made her cry? Yeah you don't. Lucy pitied them as she sat in her room having been back for a day now thanks to Edmund for taking her back safely. Who knew what they could do to him and Peter. Kill them? Maybe.


	7. A Year,Four Months and Wounds

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only the plot (and randomness) of this interconnected one shots.

A/N: and please R&R! ^ ^

NARNIA: Stolen Moments Of The Golden Age

Rating: pg13

Pairing: Edmund/Lucy

Summary: Lucy tired of waiting decides to run away to help with the war. Edmund gets hurt while in battle. And Peter…well Peter's being Peter.

Chapter 7: A Year, Four Months and Wounds

"Stop right there!" Lucy stopped in her tracks, eyes widening in shock and surprise at being caught…again! She turned around and smiled sweetly at Susan standing in front of the doors leading out of Cair Paravel, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrow raised. " mind telling me where you are going?" Susan asked her sharply, Lucy nodded "See I wanted to go to the garden but got lost and I ended up here!" she lied through her teeth.

Lucy sighed it had been a year and four months since the last time she had seen or heard of Edmund or Peter. Susan had been more watchful of her since the kidnapping blaming herself that she was taken in the first place. Lucy sighed again sitting in the garden looking towards the walls that led to the outside in the direction of the war.

She huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest, she wanted to go and fight! The past months after the kidnapping Lucy trained hard so she would be able to help her brothers in someway in the battlefield. Susan being her stubborn and overly protective older sister said no and made it so that it would stay that way! So Lucy had created a plan.

Edmund slashed the head off of a large troll then panting turned to search for Peter who was still fighting one of the last goblins from the recent attack, deciding to help him along Edmund started to get closer to him. He didn't notice somebody behind him until he felt a sharp shooting pain starting on his right side then spreading through all of his body, after falling onto his right knee he looked down to find the source of his pain.

Edmund had been stabbed through with a sword.

Everything started to move in slow motion around him, he looked up catching Peter's expression change from shock to furious then he charged, sword ready to attack. Beheading the goblin who was still clutching tightly onto the hilt of the sword causing it to pull it along side him. The world started to move faster around Edmund when he felt the sword being removed, he gritted his teeth together in pain to stop the agonizing scream that was bubbling up in his throat and then doubled over.

"Medic! Medic!" Peter yelled over his shoulder as he tried to help Edmund stand up to take him to the medical tent, A minotaur having finished off the last of the goblins ran over to them then picked up Edmund and hurriedly carried him to the medical tent as Peter followed closely behind "Hang in there Ed we're almost there!" he said to him after seeing how much he was bleeding.

That night when Susan had gone to sleep Lucy waited an hour before getting out of bed then dressing in her favorite blue traveling dress. She went to go grab her sword, dagger and the cordial after she had finished braiding her now wavy hair that passed her shoulder.

Lucy quickly went to get the rope she had been hiding from Susan under her mattress knowing that it was the perfect size to climb over the garden wall she had been eyeing earlier that day. She smirked happily as she crossed hallway to hallway to get to the outside quietly dodging a few servants along the way. As she went to the stables to get her horse she saw a very young servant boy who seemed to be around her age grooming one of the baby horses.

His eyes widen when he saw her smiling at him "Queen Lucy! What may I ask are you doing here so late at night?" he asked her nervously not quite meeting her face blushing as he fidgeted to one foot to the other "Well…um I'm sorry but I don't know your name!" she exclaimed shamefully at him making him shoot up his head to ease her worry making eye contact with her by accident "Queen Lucy my name is Aaron the stable boy." he said not looking away from her still blushing "Oh well Aaron the stable boy what I'm doing here is to get my horse.

You see I can't seem to sleep so I thought a little horse riding would tire me out." he nodded slowly as she got closer to him "but you see I'm telling you this so please don't tell Susan. She might mistake this little outing as running away. So you won't tell her right?" Lucy asked him then smiled after he nodded again. Going to fetch her horse she turned revealing to him the medium sized bag that was behind her, puzzled he asked "Why are you carrying a bag so big for?"

Making Lucy freeze for a second then continuing on her way to her horse that was waiting for her happily. After getting on the horse she looked down at him and smiled "I brought some food with me. In case I get hungry on the ride." she replied to him as she set off after he ran to the entrance gate opening it she ran off. "I guess I didn't need the rope after all." she said to herself as she raced off

to the base camp hoping they hadn't moved since the last time she was there.

Peter looked down to where an unconscious Edmund laid shirtless on the first medical cot facing the entrance of the tent. He had five stitches closing his wound and white cotton bandages covering it from sight, Peter sighed tired from the recent battle but he stayed put waiting for him to wake up, it had been a full day since he lost conscious from the pain. One of the panther soldier came into the tent looking sober as he walked over to him, Peter stood up worriedly and asked "Another attack?" the panther shook his head no "Your Majesty, it has been reported that a young girl that looks like our young Queen was spotted in our last base camp." he said to Peter "Susan?" he asked him quickly the panther shook his head again "then Lucy?" Peter not noticing that at the sound of her name Edmund moved a little but not waking up just yet. "Get some soldiers bring her here at once! Don't let anything happen to Lucy" he ordered making the panther race to the entrance to follow his orders. "What happened to Lucy?" came a husky worried voice from behind him, Peter turned quickly to see Edmund trying to sit up wincing in pain as he grabbed his right side. Pushing him back down to the cot Peter shook his head "Nothing but it seems that she got tired of waiting for us to come back." he replied seeing that Edmund's brown eyes still held a lot of worry so he continued "Some soldiers are bring her here as we speak so rest some more okay? I'll wake you up when she gets here." Edmund closed his eyes tiredly looking pale but nodded.

Lucy looked around the camp base that was now empty of all people and it seemed that it had been that way for a very long time too! She walked over to the burnt fire wood in the middle of the base camp then sitting onto one of the logs on the floor before sighing in disappointment. Giving the area one last look around she spotted a black leather book. Edmund's book! She realized happily then ran to fetch it. Her horse started to whine in fear trying to runway from what ever he had heard heading their way, Lucy turned to face at the area that her horse was trying to avoid. Holding her sword in front of herself ready to attack, having dropped the book in the process. Thumping was heard making her look wary around her surroundings, "Show your self! Your Queen demands it!" she ordered. A panther stepped out from behind one of the trees and bowed low to her, Lucy breathed out a sigh of relief while sheathing her sword back to her side "Rise."

The panther straightened "You Majesty. I come in the orders of High King Peter to retrieve you back to the camp." Lucy nodded happy to know that she was going to meet them again after such a long time. "Why didn't Edmund or Peter come to get me?" she asked as she headed back to her horse to ride with them after getting the book back in her possession. Lucy stopped when silence surrounded them, she turned to look back at him "What happened?" she asked fear gripping her hard. The panther lowered his eyes to the ground "King Edmund was wounded in battle and has yet to wake up, Your Majesty." he said in a low voice that Lucy would have missed if it weren't so quiet. Lucy quickly hopped onto her horse, the panther seeing that started to head to the direction of the camp.

Lucy got off of her horse when she saw Peter waiting just outside of the Medical tent and raced to him looking scared and worried "How is he? Is he okay? Is he sleeping?" she asked him. Peter tried to calm her a bit or at least until he could answer her, putting his hands on top of her shoulders "Calm down. Ed is okay, he's resting right now. So mind telling me what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he asked her making her stop trying to get passed him and into the tent. Looking up at his face making her eyes wide and innocent she pouted "I was tired of being left behind. First you two and then Susan! So I thought that if I came here I could help in battle and we would be able to go back home together." she said making him pause for a second "What do you mean by leaving you behind?" he asked her causing her to shift her gaze back from the tent to his face "You and Ed left to go to war and then Susan when she's not depressed or worried is working, taking care of your and Edmund's jobs as well as hers. But since the kidnapping she treats me like I might disappear if she takes her eyes off of me for a second!" she finished.

Peter raised his left eyebrow "And see she wasn't wrong to do so now isn't that right?" he said making Lucy glare at him for a moment "Why don't you go to bed? I'll take care of Ed while you do so. You look like the walking dead you know?" she commented as she walked away from him to enter the medical tent.

Lucy quietly gasped as she saw Edmund laying on the white cover cot looking so pale as if he was really dead. She shook her head at that very thought then quickly walked over the chair next to his bed and hovered over him to check if he was truly alive before sitting down, grabbing his limp hand she squeezed it while her tears ran down her face

"Hi Lu." Edmund said softly in a husky voice making Lucy's head snap up from her position of resting her head on top of his hand to look at him smiling up at her. She blushed and let a small smile slip out, he scooted a bit to his right wincing a bit but made enough room for her to lay next to him which she did.

Edmund wrapped his left arm around her pulling Lucy close so she wouldn't fall off, she laid her head on top of his chest hearing his heart beating steadily was starting to lull her to sleep.

"I thought I almost lost you when I heard." she said in a soft and sleepy voice before giving up the fight to stay awake then promptly falling to slumber. Edmund smiled as he tightened his grip on her waist "I thought you had gotten kidnapped again." he finished before following her to dreamland.

TBC…

Omake

As Peter turned in his sleep he mumbled "No! Not Her please! Take the chicken but not Susan! She has my penguin!" he turned again kicking off his sheets and mumbled "oh my sweet, sweet penguin."

Lucy tried to move in her sleep as well but Edmund's grip on her wouldn't let that happen so she hit him on the chest causing him to groan in pain but not waking up while she mumbled "No! not my Cheese! Anything but that! NOOOOO my cheese! You evil, evil Lizard!" she stopped hitting him and talking for a moment. As she snuggled up to him gripping the sheets tightly she mumbled again "Edmund! Ed save my cheese please! Save the cheese!" "Sure Lu anything you want." Edmund still asleep replied.


	8. The Queen Arrives Well The Second Queen

Disclaimer: Don't own Characters or Narnia! The only thing I own is the weird plot and humor that my mind comes up with!

A/N: sorry the chapter is late but I was busy the next chapter will be in time! Now if you have any questions or ideas that you would like to see in my story please tell me ! R&R!

NARNIA: Stolen Moments Of The Golden Age

Rating: pg13

Pairing: Peter/Susan

Summary: How can you kill your little sister and still look innocent afterwards? Well Susan's going to find out!

Chapter 8: The Queen Arrives…Well The Second Queen

"That girl!" Susan scolded as she rode on her horse through the thick forest known as the owl wood in search for the base camp, She shivered from the cold. It seemed that winter would becoming early this year, she thought as she saw her breath was clearly seen in the air.

It had been a month since Lucy had come to the base camp and a month since Edmund had gotten hurt. Lucy to much of Peter's amusement was sparring with a female Faun soldier and winning by the looks of it but what was funny from this scene was the expression that Edmund was sporting that was a mix of looking proud and worried that had Peter in a laughing fit.

Peter straightened and composed himself to appear as the High King that his is when a throat cleared. He turned his attention to the person to find that it was one of the nurses that had treated Edmund, her name was… what was it again? He thought. "It is Mau You Majesty." seeing as he had forgotten her name she responded, Peter blushed but nodded letting her continue, she smiled "Some of the patrolling soldiers have reported seeing our Queen Susan , Sire." she said formally and in a mechanical tone. Peter perked up that Susan's name "What would she be doing here?" he said under his breath. Mau's right ear twitched at his words not meant to be heard (Mau came from a race nearly extinct), he snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat in embarrassment "Yes well, Thank you, I'll send out some of the soldiers to go and retrieve her." he said not really to her (well not the second part), Mau jolted a bit at his words "Um… Your Majesty, We have already have dispatched the same soldiers to go do just that." she reported looking down not wanting to meet his angered gaze

"I hope you would not be angered by the rash decision I had to make. Sire." she finished, she looked up to see him wave a dismissive hand at her "It's fine just don't do it again." he told her, he couldn't really be angry with her seeing as she saved his brother's live.

"So how long has it been since the guards left?" he asked her

"An hour ago."

Peter nodded looking up onto the darkening sky, Susan would arrive around late morning or early afternoon. He sighed, she would be alright he hoped.

Susan kicked one of the logs positioned around a very old camp fire in frustration before sitting down on it, huffing she looked around the empty base camp. Now she didn't know where to even look! A cold wind swept passed her chilling her, she shivered and brought up her gloved covered hands up to her mouth and blew onto them to keep them warm. The grayish fur that rimmed around them started to tickle her chin causing her to giggle a bit forgetting about the trouble she was in and for that moment acted very much like Lucy would have in that situation. Susan looked around noticing that it was getting darker, sighing she stood up to search for dry pieces of wood to make a small fire for herself.

After the fire was lit and the rabbit ( Susan hunted the only thing close to her and it so happened to be a white rabbit) was slowly cooking over it, Susan sat back down on the same log as before.

Rustling around her was the noise that Susan awoke too, reaching for her bow.

Peter walked around the base camp doing his patrol duty for the morning plus it also helped to keep his mind on other things then what Susan was doing at that moment. Lucy turned her gaze away from her sparring partner for a few seconds to look at a gloomy Peter wandering around camp "Lucy!" Edmund's voice snapped her out of her staring and back into the sparring match, just in time it seemed she blocked the attack by yielding her sword in front of herself in a protective manner then twisting the blade in a circular way sending her opponent's sword flying thus winning the match.

Peter looked over to Lucy after hearing Edmund yell out her name only to see her win the match making him smile feeling proud of his little sister.

"Your Majesty, Queen Susan is on her way here as we speak," came a female voice to his right scaring him. Peter after restraining a scream from escaping he looked over to the female who was Mau. He cleared his throat to stop his embarrassment, Mau fought a smile from breaking through on her lips. "Yes thank you." he spoke in a hurry still covering his mouth with his fist and a small blush dusted his cheeks. Mau nodded and moved to walk away but slipped on the small puddle from last night's rain, Peter out of instinct reached and grabbed her in time only to have her crash onto him making it look like an intimate embrace of lovers to the on lookers and sadly to Susan.

Susan sat still shock from the display in front of her before narrowing her eyes at them in a fit of jealousy. Peter got a glance of a goddess riding a horse in his base camp, Mau noticed that Peter was frozen gripping her arm tightly while his gaze passed her with a dazed expression. She looked over her shoulder to see it was in fact their Queen, Queen Susan. Mau tried to pull her arm away from his tight grip to greet the Queen properly, Peter saw the goddess narrow her eyes at him reminding him of Susan. When realization hit that wasn't a goddess no it was Susan! A very different Susan. Peter widen his eyes letting his grip loosen and letting them fall to his sides, Mau straitened and composed herself before turning around and bowing in respect to Susan who was heading there way to fast.

Lucy turned to ask Edmund something but stopped, mouth gaped widen in shock then closing it in fear. Edmund frowned at the different displays playing on Lucy's expression, what had scared her? He thought and with that in mind he looked to the direction that Lucy was staring at before looking back at her grinning

"Looks like your going home Lu." he stated tauntly at her causing her to glare at him "We'll see who is going home or not!" she spat at him and sticked out her tongue at him making him chuckle.

"I see, this is the reason why you didn't remember to write back home." Susan said spitfully at him giving him a tight smile.

"Um… huh?" Peter blinked in confusion before the words sank in fully and anger rushing in "Hey if you hadn't notice we're fighting a war here! Which brings me to ask you what the hell do you think your doing here? It's dangerous here!" he snapped back to her making her scoff at him crossing her arms over her chest ( that he shamefully noticed had gotten bigger) and glared at him " If you haven't notice our little sister Lucy is here as well!" she stated dryly before blinking in confusion "Which I would like know where she is." she looked around anger forgotten as worriment filled her, Peter sighed then pointed over to where Edmund was standing blushing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously, grinning back at them he gave a small wave. Susan scowled at him "Lucy come out for behind him NOW!" she stated firmly and angrily, Lucy popped her head first from behind Edmund looking over to her cutely before stepping out completely ringing her hands behind her as she stood closely to Edmund. Edmund laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, Susan turned her attention back to Peter "Can I borrow your tent for a while?" she asked…well more like stated it to, he nodded before pointing over to the big crimson red tent. "Come along Lucy, we need to have a long talk about your behavior." Lucy gulped as she followed Susan to the tent and every once in while she would look back and give pleading looks to Edmund and Peter.

Lucy sat on Peter's big chair as Susan paced back and forth causing Lucy to get more nervous then before. Susan stopped in front of her frowning "Why would you leave the safety of Cair Paravel? Do you want me to worry?" she asked her, Lucy shook her head quickly "No! it's just…" Susan didn't let her finish "Coming here has caused trouble to Peter and Edmund, they can't fight peacefully when they would be worried about you!" she told her, Lucy blinked back the tears that wanted to break free "And do you know what kind of stress you put on me when you ran away! I spend days searching for you! Not even leaving a note saying where you were going! Atleast your brothers had enough sense in that aspect! As weird as they were." she scolded her.

Lucy couldn't look at her, shame filled her "I'm sor…" Susan cut her off again "You have no idea how worried sick I was! Thinking something horrible had happened to you! I couldn't finish all the work in peace thinking you were kidnapped again!" Lucy frowned at her, Standing up startling Susan causing her to step back

"That's just it! You where to busy with work to talk to me! And then you would only oppose my decisions! And yes what I did…no how I did it was wrong and for that I'm really sorry but I wouldn't have to have used that method in the first place you, Peter and Edmund had let me help out once in a while!" Susan blinked in surprise then moved to touch her but Lucy shook her head "What I want to know is why can't we fight? We trained just like Peter and Edmund. And it isn't because we're girls, right?" she asked her unsure now, Susan walked closer to her and hugged her. Lucy was wearing all the stress of being the youngest and felt useless when they had gone to work on different things leaving her all alone, it was very unfair to her "No, it isn't. and if it were then we have to show them together that we can kick some butt as well as they can right?" Susan asked her before giggling together "Can you forgive me?" she asked Lucy who wiped her tears nodding "Only if you forgive me first?" Susan smiled "Deal!" she hugged her again before letting go.

Susan sighed as fatigue started to settle in from the long day she had, walking over to the big camp fire Susan noticed that Peter was sitting in one of the logs nearby it.

Sitting next to him she sighed tiredly rubbing both of her hand together to keep them warm "So care to explain why neither you nor Ed have written home at least once?" she asked him he turned to look at her then back to the fire "No." was the only respond but let it slide "I missed you a lot, you know?" she blushed a bit looking into the fire instead of him, he let a small smile settle on his lips "I mis…" "I mean both you and Ed of course!" she fumbled out not wanting him to get the wrong idea and all. Peter closed his mouth tightly and frowned "Of course!" he gritted out softly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing" he said

"So who was that girl?" she asked slyly looking at her lap and finding a loose thread in her shawl and started to pick at it then turning her attention back to him

"What?" he asked confused, she glared at him

"The girl! The one you where hugging earlier! Your lover!" well that hurt to admit Susan thought as a pang of pain hit her in her heart and tears stinged the back of her eyes

"My…Lover? Lover? I don't have a lover!" he paniced for a moment "She's a nurse here!" he nearly shouted at her blushing hard at the very thought "Lover? Sheesh what do you think I'm doing here? Flirting?" he snored, Susan huffed and turned her back to him "Well! Excuse me for asking! And what's wrong with having a lover? It's not like it's a strange thing in it self you know!" she snapped at him. Peter froze Wait a minute! He glared at her

"Wait a very minute! Do you have a Lover? I'll kill him!" this time Susan was the one to snort at him "You wouldn't even know who it is in the first place!" Peter gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes anger playing in his icy blue depths, she shuddered a moment not knowing why she did "I don't have a Lover." she stated quietly, he sighed in relief and let her go in favor of gazing the dancing flames again and ignoring her not that Susan noticed she was to busy trying to calm her racing heart and her blush.

"When are you heading back?" he asked after a while of sitting in the silence causing her to jolt up in surprise, this time _SHE_ was ignoring _HIM._ Peter frowned bringing his gaze to her "You _ARE_ going back _RIGHT_?" she smiled at him sweetly "Of course I'll go back!" he relaxed so she continued "After we win this war!" He straightened his back at that "No! Your heading back! And that's final!" she gave him a blank stare , so he tried another way "It's too dangerous for you here! Think of poor Lucy!" Susan glared at him "It's because we're girls right?" she asked him seriously, he paused

"It doesn't matter the reason because we're staying to help finish this war once and for all!" she got up and started to walk away

"Now, where's my tent?" she threw the question over her shoulder to him "You don't have one!" he bit back "Well I guess you'll be having a sleeping partner until I do huh?" she stated happily to annoy him further but poor Peter had gotten a very wrong image in his head at her words causing him to blush a deep crimson.

After hours of procrastinating Peter felt weary and decided that it was either die of the cold air or sleep in his warm bed with Susan. Dying wasn't such a bad idea! He chuckled as he headed over to his tent. After entering and making his way to the side of bed that was empty he took of his black boots and his over shirt in favor of the comfortable tunic underneath, he shot a glance over his shoulder to see Susan covered in the fur coverings they used in the winter sleeping peacefully, this brought a smile to his lips as he moved to get under the coverings quickly to stop the cold from biting him "I missed you too, more then you can imagine." he said softly before turning onto his side facing away from her and too bad since he missed her blushing at him words.

Omake

Susan walked over to Peter who was sitting in front the fire, sitting next to him she sighed tiredly rubbing both of her hand together to keep them warm "So care to explain why neither you or Ed have written home at least once?" she asked him, he turned to look at her then back to the fire ignoring her she frown then she smirked at him crossing her arms over chest she asked "Are you going to talk to me or do I have to make you talk?" seeing as he ignored her again in favor of looking at the fire she said "Fine have it your way." thinking that she was going to leave he smirked then stopped when he heard her breath in deeply "I know a song that never end, that never end! I know a song that never ends, that never ends and here is how it goes!" she sang making her voice slightly off key to annoy him. Peter eyes widen knowing that it was either ignore her and lose his sanity by letting her continue that annoying song or talking to her and still lose his sanity by getting even more closer to her but stopping that hellish song? Seeing him consider his choices she asked again "So care to explain why neither you or Ed have written home at least once?" she asked him he turned to look at her then back to the fire "No."

came his short reply making her frown "You suck!" she exclaimed outraged.


	9. War Ends! It's Party Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or their characters, only this weird plot.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is late so thank you for your patience, and a again if you have any ideas or themes please feel free to tell me. Please R&R!

NARNIA: Stolen Moments Of The Golden Age

Rating: pg13

Pairing: Peter/Susan

Summary: Killing is hard but not when you want to kill an annoying person who doesn't listen to you! Listen to Your king Damn it! I'm High King Peter! Hear me Roar!

Chapter 9: War Ends! It's Party Time

Peter's glare bore onto her back as Susan tried her best to ignore him which meant keeping her back straight and unmoving.

"Lucy are you up?" Susan called as she walked through the entrance of Edmund's tent, Lucy had sneaked in around midnight last night when she had gone to sleep in their tent that Peter had given to them after a week had passed and they hadn't left. "No! I'm still sleeping!" Lucy's voiced called out causing Susan to giggle a bit at her sister's grumpiness in the mornings. She walked over to her still form on the bed hidden underneath the brown fur covers.

"Wake up." she shook Lucy's shoulder?

"No!" came the grumbled reply

"Come on!"

"No! leave me alone!" burying deeper into the fur

"If you don't wake up then…" Lucy frown when Susan didn't continue "Edmund!" Susan shouted in a worried voice, Lucy leaped out of bed so quick that she almost gave Susan whiplash from following her movements "What happened to him?" she asked her but was looking outside frantically while shaking Susan by her shoulders (well more like her arms, she wasn't that tall yet) missing her smirk "Calm down I was just pulling your leg!" Lucy stopped shaking her frozen in shock then she turned to glare at her in full death glare. Lucy let her go and turned slowly then walked over to the bed and got in slowly pulling the warm covers over her self before turning her back to Susan, Susan blinked slowly at what had just happened. Susan slowly walked out of the tent backwards deciding to let her sleep a bit more.

After what seemed like two hours and very few interruptions Lucy decided it was time to wake up and join the living out in the base Camp, Edmund after he had finished his rounds sat next to her poking or talking to her until she woke up. Susan had spread out a clean light blue dress, some other things she needed and her black boots that she used when she traveled, after kicking him out she changed and left to go find something to eat.

Susan was sitting in one of the rocks around the Sparring arena that was flat enough to be comfortable to sit on watching Peter sparring with one of the soldiers. She smiled when she realized how Peter seemed relaxed while fighting "Why are you so happy?" a female voice from behind made her jump up in surprise causing her to slip from the rock onto the muddy ground, Lucy who had walked behind her would've laughed seeing her older sister being all muddy if she hadn't grabbed onto her when she slipped bringing her down with her, she sighed crossing her mud covered arms over her chest "Well, now I have a reason to regret getting out of bed today." she grumbled before breaking out in giggles after seeing a equally covered in mud and confused Susan next to her.

Grabbing clean clothes to change the two sisters headed to the river that was close by to wash up leaving both Peter and Edmund confused since neither were paying attention to them when the incident happened. Susan had finished washing up and moved to grab a towel to dry herself off "I guess it's a good thing they didn't see what happened, right?" Lucy looked up from the clear water she was dipped into to see Susan " Yes it is a relief to know that they didn't see us in our darkest moment." Lucy responded sarcastically as she scrubbed the mud out of her arm "instead of helping us they would have laughed their ass…butts off." Lucy caught herself before she slipped, Susan froze at the thought, a horrified expression played on her face. Finally having all the mud off of her hair Lucy stood up and started to tread over to Susan to grab a clean towel from the branch both not seeing a black shadow under the water until it grabbed Lucy by the ankle, once Lucy felt the rough grip around her ankle she let out a scream that was cut off when she was pulled under causing her to inhale some of the water, Susan whipped her head to the direction of the water to find Lucy drowning. Lucy tried to kick the thing to let it let go but to no avail after a while she started to get tired, yes she admitted it she was going to die drowned and …naked? At this thought she started kicking harder but it was too late Susan saw that she had given up and had shot an arrow at the black shadow causing it to screech in a high pitch deafening both Lucy and Susan.

Susan saw that after shooting the thing Lucy didn't resurface and dove right in the river swimming towards where Lucy had been, seeing her unconscious quickly grabbing her then bringing her over to the shore. After laying her down Susan panicked not knowing what to do so she pinched Lucy's nose, she started to give her mouth -to- mouth then pushing onto her chest before starting all over until Lucy twisted over coughing out the water. Susan patted her back to help her spit out all the water before getting up to get Lucy a towel, wanting to help her get dry but Lucy wouldn't hear of it Susan walked over to where their dresses where ( for some reason she brought a spare dress with her) she grabbed Lucy's lavender dress and undergarments then passing it over to her. Lucy nodded her thanks to her as it seemed that her throat hurt too much when she tried to talk. Both her and Susan hurried to dress not wanting to be caught in all natural again (well Lucy anyway), Lucy's head shot up when she heard the bushes rustling in front of her while she was slipping on her left boot, she reached over to her side where her sword was slowly, Susan catching on to what she was doing slipped her shoe on quickly then reached for her bow and arrow before aiming steady "Show your self!" she demanded Edmund shot out of the bushes and ran to Lucy in a panic concern written all over his face, Susan sighed in relief and lowered the bow and arrow before raising it again when the same noise was heard again from the bushes before Peter stepped out wearing the same expression as Edmunds' as he walked over to her "Is everything alright? We heard a scream coming from this direction." he explained, Susan just stared at him in wonder as the pressure lifted out of her shoulders making her blink back the tears that wanted to slip but thought it better not to cry in front of a shaken Lucy. "We're fine now, Lucy was pulled underwater and almost drown by this weird black shadow like thing." she replied concern evident in her voice, Peter nodded thoughtfully. "You don't think this was some diversion to cause us to leave the base camp, do you?" Edmund asked as he pulled Lucy closer to him to stop the shivers coursing through her. Peter quickly ushered them to the direction of the camp but it seemed that Susan was ahead of him in that aspect it made him frown when she decided to lead them in front, in front of danger.

As they passed through the bushes and trees heading back to camp Susan let her guard down for a second and that was all it took, an arrow coming from one of the bushes imbedded into her left hip causing her to gasp and cover her mouth to stop an impending scream from slipping and warning Peter and the others. "Look out! There's an archer in the bushes and possibly more!" quickly she pulled out the arrow as she yelled the warning over her shoulder. Both Peter and Edmund unsheathed their swords while Susan after throwing the bloodied arrow shaking slightly brought up her bow and arrow shooting into the bush and was satisfied when a shriek came sounding out from within it.

"Quick back to the camp!" Peter announced after cutting off the head of a goblin that rushed out of the opposite, nobody saw that from up in a tree a dagger came flying straight towards Lucy's head until Susan who was standing next to her caught sight of it and pushed her out of the way causing it to stab into her upper right arm. Lucy snapped out of her shock state when she felt a drop of blood hit her cheek, looking up she saw the dagger imbedded into Susan's arm "Susan!" she shouted fear laced her words. Susan shook her head and tried to smile at her while lifting herself off of her, she gripped her arm in pain. Peter whipped his head towards her direction as Edmund threw a rock up at the tree knocking the troll down then charging at it.

"Hey wait! Wait! Don't pull it out like that!" he shouted over to her but Susan ignored him and pulled it out, a painful cried erupted from her. Peter rushed over to her side and kneeled down next to her a scowl firmly in place on his face, she grabbed onto his shirt burying her face to hide the tears that slipped from her tightly shut eyes and bit back a sob.

"It'll be okay" he whispered into her ear, scowl gone away and replaced with a gentle expression as he petted her hair while his other hand was resting on her waist. After a while she nodded to him and lifted up her head to look at him.

Lucy looked away from them feeling guilt at putting her sister in so much pain, Edmund saw that and wordlessly put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him giving her as much comfort as he could give.

Once they got to the base camp they where shocked to find that they were under attack. "Stay here!" was the only thing that Peter told Susan as he headed towards the fray, Edmund not far behind. Susan huffed angrily, one moment of weakness in front of him and he acted as if she couldn't keep her own in a fight. Lucy was next to her holding onto her to help Susan keep balance "Well what did we come here to do?" she asked Lucy "We came to help fight." she proclaimed forgetting for a moment of her guilt "Right so get the bows and arrows." Susan ordered smirking slightly as she shifted onto her right leg to help keep the pain at bay while Lucy went to get their weapons.

A arrow whizzed past Peter catching his attention when it landed on a troll that was creeping to his side, he shot a look over his shoulder to see Susan preparing another arrow. He glared at her and she smiled back at him, then letting loose another arrow killing the goblin in front of him. Soldiers all around them were fighting bravely and strongly for their kings, Queens and their beloved Narnia and that was what the Goblins and trolls realized, that and they were greatly outnumbered. A great white flag was brought up by the enemy's side telling the Narnians that they had won, cheers busted all around Peter but he didn't hear them as he looked at Susan who was making her way to him. Peter grabbed her by the shoulders feeling all the excitement rush through him, he kissed her, first gently then slightly rougher as the kiss went on. Susan already feeling dizzy from the lack of blood in her body fainted when he pulled away from her. Peter realized what he was doing and quickly released her, a blush burning on his cheeks as he turned around completely not wanting her to see him like that. He truly didn't know what had come over him when he leaned in and kissed her, while he was busy panicking Susan had fainted.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…" he looked over his shoulder to glance at her for a moment to realize she wasn't there, panicked he turned fully only to find her laying on the ground in blood, a horrified expression painted on he face. Peter bend down and lifted her shoulders to be able to lift her off of the dirty ground and onto his arms, Edmund and Lucy rushed over to him as he rushed towards the medical tent.

Once they had her laying down on one of the cots Lucy unlatched her cordial then slipping a drop in between Susan's parted lips closing her wounds. Susan opened her eyes and blinked two times a few moments ago she was floating in pitch blackness, nothingness, feeling cold one second then the next she couldn't feel anything at all. She saw a beautiful light shinning above her but didn't feel like following it until she heard Aslan's voice beckoning her to follow it and now here she was laying on a bed wondering why she didn't feel any pain. Curiously she sat up not feeling any pain in neither her hip or arm as she moved, suddenly she was enveloped in two strong arms cradling her to him. "Thank the Lion you're alive!" Susan heard Peter whisper to her shoulder where his head was resting "It saves me the trouble from going to the underworld to bring you back and punishing you!" he grumbled making her feel like she was hugging a child instead of Peter. The sound of a throat clearing brought her back from their little world, looking up she saw a tearful Lucy sitting on the foot of the plain bed and a relieved and slightly awkward looking Edmund "Nice to know that your well Su. Next time please don't do something stupid in front of Peter, I don't think me and Lu will be able to survive!" he exclaimed jokingly trying to lighten the mood but only receive a death glare from Peter "I'll just go and deal with the lot outside." Edmund said as he inched closer to the entrance nervously, Lucy perked up at the announcement "I'll help too! Please rest up Su." she added after standing up and giving her a bear hug then leaving them all alone. Peter stared at her for a while waiting for her to say something about the kiss and waited until Susan got annoyed at him staring at her, crossing her arms over her chest she huffed out a "What?" at him startling him out of his revive "It's just…what do you remember before you blacked out?" he asked cautiously, she narrowed her eyes in concentration "Well, I remember heading my way towards you and then you grabbed me. After that nothing, why?" she asked curiously wanting to know if she missed something important. Peter shook his head quickly while blushing a deep red "Nothing! I just wanted to know, that's all! I swear!" he shouted at her nervously causing her to shrug, whatever he was hiding she would find it out sooner or later but right now she was tired from the long day she had, "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." she announced and stared at him blankly.

Omake

The next day Lucy was riding next to Susan had decided to ask her "So what does it feel like to get stabbed?" Susan (who was trying to ignore Peter's death glares at her back since he remembered that he was angry at her for putting herself in danger and almost dying) blink couple of times before she straitened her back cracking it in the progress "um… why don't you ask Ed? He's been stabbed before too." she asked her back , Lucy shrugged "He won't tell me!" Susan giggled a bit as she looked in front at Edmund who was riding ahead of them before nodding "It feels like a sharp shooting pain and then numbness." she answered seeing as Lucy still didn't understand "Well I can always show you." she said smiling when Lucy widen her eyes in fear before riding ahead of her to be next to Edmund then yelling " I think I'll pass!" as Edmund looked puzzled back at her then at Lucy.


	10. You can beat ten men but not a cold!

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of the characters

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't upload last week I had (still do) some personal problems and I'm still mourning.

NARNIA: Stolen Moments Of The Golden Age

Rating: pg13

Pairing: Edmund/Lucy

Summary: Chicken soup for the annoyed King Edmund and the worried Mother Hen Queen Lucy. Is fine really fine?

Chapter 10: "You can beat ten men but not a cold?"

It had been a week since the return of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. They had been victorious in The Great Goblin & Troll War as it later came to be called. And yet that happiness didn't stop Edmund from catching the blasted cold!

"I'm fine! Really Lu, I don't need any more soup!" Edmund exclaimed but since it came out nasally it sounded like "Amb ine! Illy Lu, I don eed andy ore ouup!" Lucy was caught between wanting to laugh and looking more worried with hot chicken soup in the tray she was holding "Really? Then why do you sound like cra…bby?" she caught herself in the curse word she had heard in the kitchen earlier that morning from a cook who had burned herself in the hand when she was cooking the soup. But it seemed that Edmund had caught the word because he widen his eyes before narrowing them into a glare "WAat as dat?" he demanded Lucy smiled at him innocently as she could before walking closer to his bed laying the soup down near him so it was closer for him to reach "What? You being crabby?" she asked laughing when he didn't relent "Well you are being crabby! Now eat the soup before it gets cold." she said before continuing "I want you to meet Aaron. So hurry up and get well!" then skipped out of the room happily leaving Edmund sitting up against the headboard wondering who this Aaron-guy was. Taking a sip of the hot soup not really noticing it until he tasted it wanting to spit out the very salty soup, remembering why he didn't want the soup in the first place. He looked at the soup with disgust, not eating it and saving his stomach but hurting Lucy or eating it and feeling more sick then praying to survive but having a very happy Lucy? He looked or more like glare at it again before gulping it down in three gulps then beating down the gag that was coming up "I ould eber Aant tube eei eer eberbe!" (I would never want to be her enemy) he stated before sliding down his sheets to sleep some more before she came back again but being mindful of his sprained ankle and bruised left side.

Lucy almost let it slip! She started to blush at the thought of cursing in front of her brothers and Susan. She knew that Edmund wanted to be left alone until he was feeling better but Lucy couldn't help it! She worried! Edmund hadn't told anyone that he was sick and was really good at hiding it from them too if he hadn't fainted from a really high fever three nights before which caused him to fall down the stairs twisting his ankle and hitting his side on the edges of the stairs. Lucy winced at the memory of finding him at the bottom of the stairs unconscious in the cold floor, he had been laying there for a good five or ten minutes which only made his cold worse. So yeah she had the right to worry! If she hadn't have worried about him not being at dinner then looking for him he could have had died! Lucy shook her head at that before heading back to the kitchen to check on her soup.

Peter walked around the empty kitchen to find anything that he could eat. He was starving after finishing his workload for that week. Peter looked at the stove curious to know what it was so he walked over only to find that it was chicken soup. Smirking "I guess Lu is really going all out." he said aloud to himself as he set himself to get some soup wondering if it tasted like Susan's. Peter grabbed a big bowl helping himself to a big offering, taking a big spoonful of it into his mouth then throwing it back out "what the hell is this? It's too salty to be edible!" Peter yelled throwing the soup away then turned when he heard a gasp to see Lucy standing behind him crying "Wait Lu I didn't mean…" he didn't finish his statement because Lucy stepped back when he stepped closer to her looking at him with hurt filled eyes "Is it really bad?" she asked him in a low voice making him feel more ashamed then he already was "It's fine…really!" he tried to reinsure her but that only made her feel more hurt she turned around and ran away crying making Peter give chase. When he got to the hallway he had lost Lucy so he went to the garden to see if she had gone there instead.

Lucy stepped out of the hallway closet after Peter had run past her then headed back to the kitchen to toss out her horrible soup.

Susan heard a knock on her door getting up from her window ceil seat she head to answer it. Lucy looked at the door nervously waiting for Susan to open it "Can I come in?" she asked her Susan nodded stepping aside then closing the door after Lucy got in. They both sat down on two comfortable sitting chairs staring at each other waiting for the other to start talking well Susan was, while Lucy was trying to find a way to talk without starting to cry. Taking a deep breath then looking up to see Susan looking at her worried "Can you make some soup for Ed? You see I can't because I'm busy with things I need to do. So can you?" she asked her, Susan looked at her knowing that she was hiding something from her. She sighed resigned "Okay" Lucy smiled up at her "Only if you tell me what the real problem is because I know your not as busy as you say your are." she finished. "Okay after you make the soup I'll tell you. So come to my room afterwards?" Susan nodded both getting up then heading out of the room Susan to the kitchen and Lucy to her room to have a good cry.

Edmund woke up to knocking on his door, groggily sitting up and pushing himself to lay against the head board "Come in Lu" he said feeling much better then before. A maid walked in carrying with her a tray with his soup. After placing it on his lap he stopped her from leaving "Where's Lucy?" he asked the Faun making her turn to look at him in respect "I don't know my King. All I was ordered to do was to bring you your soup my King." she answered bowing at him before leaving after being dismissed. Edmund looked down to his soup grabbing the spoon before dipping it down and pulling some up to his mouth, expecting the salty soup from before but shocked that it was actually good he brought another spoonful up to his mouth before stopping, this wasn't Lucy's soup! It was Susan's! He frowned putting the soup back onto the nightstand not feeling hungry anymore but hurt that Lucy wasn't taking care of him anymore but Susan was. Laying his head backwards onto the pillows behind his back he sighed in frustration when Peter pulled the door open in a panic startling Edmund to look at him in alarm "What's wrong?" he asked him "Have you seen Lucy? I can't find her anywhere!" he was frantic. Edmund widen his eyes so that was why she didn't make his soup! He quickly pulled off his sheets and moved to sit on the edge of the bed to pull on his boots; Peter rushed over to him to push him back into bed "what are you doing?" Peter asked him as Edmund fought him hard "What are YOU doing? Lucy may be kidnapped again! I have to …we have to find her now!" Edmund yelled back at him making Peter stop for a moment "Hey you sound better." making him glare at him pushing Peter away from him then running out the door to find her in a panic.

Susan looked at Lucy who was curled up in her bed sobbing, she walked over to her sitting down on the bed next to her then started to rub her back gently "Want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked her, Lucy shook her head no "You promised" she said making Lucy pull her face up off the soaked pillow showing Susan her red puffy eyes "I made Ed drink a terrible soup!" she wailed out more tears slipping out Susan stopped and blinked "Wait! And he still drank that?" she asked her Lucy nodded "He didn't say it was bad!" she nodded in understanding then stopped in confusion "Wait then who told you that it was bad?" she asked again wanting to kill who had made her this way. "Peter! He spat back my soup! Then he made a disgusted looking face! And when I asked him to tell me the truth he lied to me!" Lucy covered her face in her hands crying again. Oh yeah he was dead! Susan thought "It's okay. Shush now I'll teach you how to make the soup if you want." she said hoping that that would make Lucy happy again and it did "Really?" she asked Susan nodded "Come on we'll start now."Getting up off the bed then helping Lucy to do so when the door was shoved open with force. There panting stood a messy looking Edmund, Lucy blinked in surprise at the sight. Edmund hobbled quickly to her then crushing her into a hug. "Ed! What are you doing out of bed?" asked a bewilder Lucy as she cuddled into his warm embrace "Peter told me you where missing." he whispered into her ear but Susan caught it fixating her glare at Peter who had walked through the opened door making him start to sweat in fear crossing her arms "Peter come with me for a second!" she ordered him making him want to run away. Closing the door after she had left Lucy turned to look at a tired but relieved looking Edmund she pulled him to her bed "Come on lay down! You should be resting! Not running around Cair Paravel!" she scolded him after he sat down pulling her onto his lap so he wouldn't have to let her go. He frowned "if your not kidnapped then why didn't you make me my soup?" he asked her making her blush at him, hiding her face on his chest so he wouldn't see her she said in a small voice "because it's terrible!" holding her tighter he shook his head "No it's just fine the way it is." this made her look up at him in amazement "why?" she asked him not getting it he smiled at her gently "Because you made it for only me that's why!" she blushed deeper. "So where DID you hear that word, Lu?"

Omake

Edmund tried to shake away the blurryness from his eyesight, which only made him dizzier, and then slowly everything faded into darkness. As he laid unconsous on the ground house cleaners and workers passed by none touching him only commenting that that was a weird way to sleep. Thinking that he was sleeping like they did in their world called England so nobody borther him. Blood started to become visible in where his head lay. Lucy found him fifteen minutes later while she was skipping passed him not seeing the blood "hey Ed!" she said not getting any responed she came back She yelled for help. Peter and Susan carried him over to his room and turned to leave to get a medic but stopped when they heard her say "And here I thought he was either sleeping or ignoring me!"


	11. Teatime with the Mad Hatter

A/N: Sorry for taking too long to update! so here it is.

* * *

><p>NARNIA: Stolen Moments Of The Golden Age<p>

Rating: pg13

Pairing: Edmund/Lucy

Summary: Hats! Hats anyone! Please take the damn hat!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: tea time with the mad hatter…err I mean with King Edmund!<p>

Lucy knew she shouldn't laugh but it was just too funny to not too, but she did and hard while pointing at a brooding Edmund who had crossed his arms over his chest. The event it self wasn't heroic or anything but rather silly really. It all started when Edmund decide to have some fun and put on the enchanted top hat without knowing or letting Peter who had found the hat check it thoroughly for any enchantments but instead…fooled around.

Peter looked around the cave with caution, sword drawn and ready to strike at any given moment, Edmund followed in after him. "Eh. I think this is just a prank." Edmund announced deadpanned after checking the cave with Peter, he turned to look at the direction that Peter was when he didn't answer him. "What's that Pete?" he asked him as he stride across the cave floor to stand next to him, Peter shrugged a bit as he bend down to pick up the hideous Purple top hat that was laying next to his feet, off of the ground. Upon turning it upside down, Peter found a large white tag inside of it. Narrowing his eyes so he could read the small hand writing but didn't have the chance to since Edmund plucked the ugly hat and examined it "Who in their right mind would wear this stupid ridiculous hat?" Peter shrugged his shoulders not really paying attention to him, Edmund lifted it up and put it on. "Do I look dashing, eh Peter?" he asked while putting his fisted formed hands on his hips and puffing out his chest making him look rather silly in that pose. Peter turned to see him abandoning his search for any clues as to who would have left the hat(?) To see Edmund still in that silly pose causing him to roll his eyes at him then holding out his hand "Your boring." Edmund stated as he tried to lift the hat up, it wasn't coming off so he tried harder "Come on stop playing. Give me the damn hat so we can leave." Peter told him annoyed that he was still playing around "Seriously! Pete I can't take it off! Help Me!" Edmund said franticly pulling at it with desperation Peter walked closer to him grabbing the edges of the hat and started to pull too, finding that it really was stuck.

Not knowing what to do they returned to Cair Paravel.

"I was thinking, Ed could you do me a favor?" Lucy asked him seeing that he was still brooding after an hour later of her laughter. He looked at her from the chair he was sitting at in the library playing chess with Peter who was losing. They stared at each other for awhile until he cleared his throat "Well?" she blinked "Oh! Um…will you have tea with me?" she asked him blushing. He regarded her with a suspicious look then waited for her to continue but seeing as she wasn't he simply told her "No." then refused to look at her in favor of the chess game. Peter who had decide on his next moved froze in shock, mouth gaped open. _Edmund _had actually _denied_ her request! He looked up to Peter to see what was holding him back only to see his comical expression "What?"

Lucy puffed out her cheeks in anger at being ignored "And why not? Come on Ed! Please?" this made him turn to look at her instead of Peter narrowing his eyes he asked her "Why? You never have invited me to have tea before so why now?" she blinked hurt at his hard tone he used on her just now "Oh just forget it then! I just wanted one of my fantasies to come true but if you don't want to spend any time with me then that's just fine. Goodbye!" she said walking away dejected at being rejected. Feeling the guilt raise up inside his chest, that and Peter's glare wasn't helping his case either! "Wait! I'll…I'll have tea with you." he said defeat but it didn't seem that Lucy had heard it in his voice seeing as she had thrown herself at him and started hugging him to death. He could swear that his face turn from blushing red to deep purple like his hat from the lack of air. Lucy let him go quickly after she notice that he had stop breathing she straighten herself up she grinned at him "I'll go and get the tea ready!" before running out of the room in excitement.

Edmund paced wondering why HE had to end up with a hideous purple top hat that would (has) make little children cry at the sight of it. He sighed dropping into his chair in the empty library waiting for Lucy to appear with the tea, he frown she was sure taking a long time to get it. As soon as he thought that the door opened with the help of Epona the faun who worked as a maid in Cair Paravel opening the door, he gasped in surprise. Lucy who was carrying the tray with tea and scones smiled up at him but that wasn't what had made him gasp it was how she was dressed. Epona left leaving them all alone. "Do you like it?" she asked him spinning around to show him her Alice in wonderland dress Susan had helped her sew up earlier that day "I told you! That I wanted to have one of my fantasies to come true!" she exclaimed in happiness but stopped when she saw the look of confusion in his face "One of my fantasies is to have a cup of tea with the Mad Hatter." she exclaimed to him. He frowned feeling hurt that she didn't want tea with him but with a character out of a book! Lucy saw the hurt pass quickly through his eyes then calmness which made her smile gently up at him "Of course this is much better since it's you Ed. I don't think I would have as much fun without you!" she said moving closer to him to pat him on the arm before making it back to her seat after serving the tea and scones. "Oh and I made chocolate scones! Your favorite, since you decide to humor little old me!" she said as she gave him a double serving of the scones.

Edmund smiled at her watching her talk about her day and how she had heard the funniest thing from Aaron the stable boy. He frown again Aaron who? "oh you know the boy I met before heading your way to help in the war! I've talked a lot about him too!" she pouted looking down at her cup of tea looking peeved at being ignored. He blink had he said that out loud? And why was she pouting? Was it about that Ron guy? He sighed bending to reach over the tea set on the small round table near the window were they where sitting by to grasp her hand, she looked up at him "I'm sorry but you have many friends that sometimes I forget their names okay?" she nodded feeling happy that she still had his attention.

As the small tea party continue Edmund started to feel in a daze, a comfortable daze. As Lucy's voice lulled him into a sleep all thoughts of the evil ugly hat and Ron guys all drifted away.

"…Then the guard told the angry maid "I'll show you a real pole!" I didn't really understand the joke but the rest of the maids laughed" Lucy frown when Edmund didn't laugh, maybe he didn't get the joke either, as she noticed for the first time that Edmund was in fact fast asleep. His right arm resting on the arm holster bending upwards his hand forming into a fist where he was laying his head on top of. His left hand was resting on top of his stomach making him look so cute and sweet which made her smile at him, she walked over to him until she was hovering above him then slowly bending down kissing him on his right cheek that was facing to her side. Lucy quickly and quietly cleaned the forgotten tea before heading to the large double doors of the library then closing the door quietly after her, to whoever's dismay she completely missed him whispering her name.

Edmund's wake up call was when his head met with the hard floor. Laying still trying to get his baring right, blinking he sat up and turned to look out the window and noticed that it was already night.

Edmund frown as he got up and headed for the door, why hadn't Lucy woken him up? Or had he dreamt it all? He glanced back to the small table to notice it was clean, no trace of it having been used. Quickly Edmund shot up both of his hands on top of his head and found the ugly hat still there. Puzzled he continued his way to the dinning area to meet with his siblings for dinner.

Lucy was already waiting in her chair for the rest of her siblings to show up when Edmund walked in. Offering him her biggest smile and excited wave making him chuckle at her antics as he move to sit down on his chair, a thought creped into his mind making him freeze. He hadn't finished the tea party with Lucy, Edmund opened his mouth to apology but was interrupted by Peter and Susan arguing."Still I believe as the eldest _YOU_ should have stopped him from putting on that ridiculous hat on! We should thank Aslan that the hat didn't cause poor Edmund a wound or worse get his head chopped off!" Susan scolded him causing a beautiful blush of shame to appear across his cheeks.

As dinner progress with little to no conversation between the four of them and Edmund became more worried that Lucy was angry at him for falling asleep at their tea party, so he kept glancing up to her then frowning. It stayed that way through out the rest of dinner Lucy asking him if he was okay when she caught him staring and Edmund denying even staring at her all the while playing with his food. Susan glaring at Peter and Peter shoving food into his mouth ignoring Susan. Yes it was a peaceful dinner.

After dinner she found a note taped onto her bedroom door reading:

"_Come out to the patio where we can see the stars and where the ocean meets them. At eleven minutes to midnight_

_-Edmund A.K.A The Mad Hatter"_

Lucy giggled happily that nothing was bothering him.

Edmund paced back and forth a few times wondering if she would show up or not then stopping she was his sister of course she would even if it was to laugh at him for writing such a note. Eleven minutes to midnight came quicker then he had anticipated she wasn't going to show. He sighed dejected as he started to walk to the door to head back up to his room but the door was shoved open by a panting Lucy who had changed back into her Alice dress "Sorry I'm late!" she stated after she had calmed down walking closer to him smiling, he smiled back at her reaching for her hand "I'm glad that you came." he told her. A soft melody started to play he grinned at her "shall we dance my Alice in wonderland?" he asked her bowing then kissing her hand in the process making her giggle in excitement as she nodded blushing "Please my Mad Hatter." He straighten up then pulled her closer to him putting her in the right dancing position before dancing the soft waltz they had been forced into learning.

"So this is why you asked me out here?" she asked after a few moments of dancing under the stars and moonlight, "Yes and No." he answered before turning her smiling at her confused expression "Tonight at midnight I'm going to show you a present." he clarified and her still not getting it he continued, "You'll have to wait until then to get your answer." he heard the chimes of the clock signaling that midnight was very close "which isn't very far long as I had hoped." he finished pouting which made her laugh a bit.

Stopping the dance the melody stopped as well leaving them in the stillness of the night "Come. We have to be outside for this." he said walking to the glass doors that lead to the outside Lucy ran after him then following closely.

Lucy gasped in amazement, her eyes sparkled with wonderment at the sight. Meteors filled the sky looking like a dozen shooting stars, leaving behind a line that looked like golden thread. She turned to her right to see Edmund looking at the sky then at her after she had caught his eyes "I hope this makes up for the unfinished tea I ruined today." he told her, Lucy leaned closer to him until she could snuggle up to his side resting her head on his shoulder "You didn't ruin anything." she stated to him still looking at the amazing sky before she turned her gaze at him. A gaze filled with happiness and adoration…and something more but he didn't want to think on that just yet, right now at this moment it was just the two of them in this amazing moment in time.

The next morning he looked around groggy pushing his hand through his messy hair before blinking he pushed his hand back through his hair. That blasted ugly hat was gone! He smiled before he looked down to Lucy who was laying on his stomach clutching onto his shirt, the hat laying next to her on the ground.

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

He sighed dejected as he started to walk to the door to head back up to his room but the door was shoved open by a panting Lucy who had changed back into her Alice dress "Sorry I'm late! I got lost and then I tripped before finding that I had gone to the wrong place! Then going back up the stairs tripping AGAIN but this time actually felling down the stairs and then for some reason there was a drunken elf on the hallway heading here and he started saying something about the sky is falling and then…." she went on and on. Edmund was falling asleep half way through it but was awaken by the soft melody he had asked some faeries to play "I'm glad that you came." he told her. Soft melody started to play he grinned at her "shall we dance my Alice in wonderland?" he asked her bowing kissing her hand in the process making her giggle in excitement as she shook her head "No I'm kind of tired so goodnight of all the shi…cheese I went through tonight so…bye!" she smiled at him then leaving him all alone "Well that sucked!…Hey when did she start cursing?" he yelled into the empty room "Now your all mine!" came a sinister voice that was coming from the hat!


End file.
